


Mucizevisin, Oh Sehun

by exo_irem



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Love Shot - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_irem/pseuds/exo_irem
Summary: Hayatı boyunca kedi çocuk olduğu için zorbalık gören Oh Sehun, içine kapandığı ve bunu herkesten gizlemeye karar verdiği zamanda Kim Jongin ile tanışır.Tek bölümlük smut KaiHun fanfiction.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	Mucizevisin, Oh Sehun

Oldukça soğuk bir gündü. İlk bahara girmiş olmamıza rağmen rüzgar tüm sertliğiyle esiyor, iliklerime kadar üşümeme sebep oluyordu. Her saniye; kedi kulaklarımı korumak amacıyla başıma geçirdiğim, ama başarısız olduğum, kapşonlumu düşüren sert esintiye inat bir kez daha düşen kapşonu başıma geçirirken ellerimi çektiğim için örtüsü uçuşan standa yuvalarından çıkacakmışcasına gözlerimi açarak baktım. Üzerinde kalan son kitap, yeterince ağırlık oluşturmuyor ve örtünün uçuşmasına sebep oluyordu. Büyük bir gayret ile örtüyü tekrar düzelttikten sonra standın ucuna kalçamı yaslayıp sokaktan geçen insanları izlemeye başladım. Akşam olmak üzereydi ve havada bunun belirtisi olan bir loşluk vardı. Bazısı arkadaşlarıyla gülüşüyor, bazısı günün yoruculuğuyla ihtiyarlamışcasına kamburunu çıkararak yürüyordu. Soğuktan dolayı titreyen,zayıf bedenimin olduğu gibi, kemikli parmaklarımı morarmış dudaklarımın üzerine götürüp nefesimi üflerken gökyüzüne karışan havayı takip ediyordu gözlerim. İyice umutsuzlaşıyordum. Sabahın erken saatlerinde birkaç kitabı satabilmek adına her gün kurduğum yere kurmuştum standımı. Elimde son bir kitap kalmış olmasına rağmen saatlerdir satamıyor olmak her saniye biraz daha ümidimi kaybetme sebebimdi. Son bir umutla kaldırımda tek başına yürüyen, siyahlar içindeki adama kaymıştı bakışlarım. Benim aksime pek de soğuktan etkileniyor gibi değildi. " Hey, efenim! Lütfen bakar mısınız? "Boğazımı temizlemek adına öksürdükten sonra tam önümden geçerken seslendiğimde dikkatini çekmiş olmalıyım ki yüzünü bana dönüp birkaç saniye öylece durduktan sonra tüm bedeniyle bana dönüp rüzgardan fazlasıyla nasibini alarak dağılmış standımın önünde durmuştu. " Ah,merhaba efendim. " Elimdeki kapağının kenarı kıvrılmış kitabı ona uzatırken parlayan gözlerimi sessiz adama diktim"Bu kitabı satın almak ister misiniz? İkinci el olmasına karşın çok iyi kullanılmış ve oldukça ucuz. " Elimle süslü harflerle yazılmış ismi gösterdim" Ayrıca, yazarın mükemmel olduğuna garanti verebilirim. Gerçekten okuduğunuza değecek efendim. " Son bir umutla parlayan gözlerimi adamın baygın gözlerine dikmiş bakarken titreyen kuyruğumu hırkamın içinden kendi belime dolamıştım bir nebze de olsa soğuktan korumak için. " Ayrıca okuduğunuz kitaplarınızı çok uygun bir fiyata alabilirim efendim. Böylece onları başka okuyucularla buluştururken sizde biraz para kazanmış olursunuz. " Sözlerime ek getirirken yarın satabileceğim birkaç kitap çıkarmaktı amacım " Onları buraya getirmenize bile gerek yok! Sizinle gelip onları alabilirim efendim. Ve lütfen, bu kitabı alın. " 5 yaşındaki çocuğun şeker istemesi gibi ona bakarken çatlayan dudağımın kenarını dişliyordum. Gözleri uzun süre üzerimde gezinmiş, ardından bir şey demeden tekrar önüne dönmüştü. Büyük bir hayal kırıklığı ile yorgun bir nefes verirken adamın dudaklarından " Benimle gel." kelimeleri dökülmüştü. Duyduğum ses ile gözlerimi kocaman açıp ona baktım. Öyle bir ses tonuyla söylemişti ki bana söyleyip söylemediğinden emin dahi olamamıştım. Ama etrafımızda onun muhatabı olan bir başkası olmadığından peşinden gitmeye karar verdim. İrkilen kedi kulaklarımı gizlemek amacıyla kapşonlumu düzeltirken hızla seyyar tezgahımı toplayıp sırtıma aldım. İnsanlar kedi çocuk olduğumu gördüğünde benden korkuyorlardı ve çarem bunu gizlemekti. Adımlarını ona yetişebilmem adına yavaşlatan adama paytak adımlarımla yetişirken kitabı kolumun altına sıkıştırmıştım. Adam oldukça sessizdi ve kitabı alıp almayacağından bile emin değildim. Tereddütlü bakışlarım ara ara benden biraz uzun olan adamın yüzüne giderken yanağımın içindeki yumuşak deriyi dişliyordum. Sırtımdaki ağırlıktan dolayı kamburumu çıkararak yürürken yorgun bir nefes verdim "Kitabı alacak mısınız efendim?" Sorumu ona yöneltirken başını benden tarafa çevirmişti. Bana baktığında yoğun kahverengi gözlerine bakabilmiştim birkaç saniye. Ardından elini cebine atmış, şuana kadar ikinci el olan kitapların hiçbirinden alamadığım kadar parayı bana uzatmıştı. " Tabiki de alacağım." Verdiği kısa cevabın ardından sırtımdaki ağırlıktan dolayı parayı zar zor aldıktan sonra kitabı ona uzatacaktım ki o, ellerini ceplerine koyup tekrar yürümeye başlamıştı. Kaşlarım çatılırken başımı yan yatırıp yanında sessizce yürümeye devam ettim. Dilenci değildim ya. Parayı alıp kitabı vermeden gidemezdim. Yaklaşık 10 dakika sırtımdaki ağırlık ve kolumun altına sıkıştırdığım kitap ile tanımadığım esmer bedenin yanında yürümüştüm. Bu süre boyunca onu inceleyecek birkaç dakika bulabilmiştim ki hoş görünümlü biri olduğu inkar edilemez bir gerçekti. İki katlı, hoş görünümlü bir evin önüne geldiğimizde bana kitaplarını vereceğini düşündüm. " Kapıyı kapat. " Kitabı satın alırken yaptığı bonkörlüğü tekrar yapmasını umarken zaten soğuk havada daha da içimi üşütecek ses tonuyla söyledikleri içimde ki göz devirme isteğimi uyandırıyordu. Onun ardından eve girdikten sonra emrivakisi üzerine kapıyı kapatmıştım. Yüzüme vuran sıcak hava akımı ile genişçe gülümserken damarlarımdan kanın aktığını hissetmiştim. Sırtımdaki seyyar tezgahımı kapının kenarına bıraktıktan sonra kapşonlumu indirmem gerekirken ben daha çok yüzüme çekmiştim. Onun da bana garip bir canlıymışım gibi davranmasıydı çekincem. O esnada gözlerim evinde bulunduğum yabancı üzerindeydi. Bir an içimden bir ürperti geçmişti. Bir adamın evindeydim ve kötü biri olmadığı ne malumdu? Aklımdan geçen kötü düşünceler ile ürperirken koridorun sonunda doğru ilerlemiş, bir kapıdan içeriye girmişti. Kapının önünde öylece kalakalırken " Hey, gel hadi." komutunu duyduğumda beni çağırdığı yere doğru paytak adımlarla ilerledim. İkinci el eski kitabı iki elimle tutuyor, evin içinde minik adımlar atıyordum. İçeri girdiğimde karşılaştığım manzara ile genlerimden dolayı çekik ve minik olan gözlerim kocaman olmuştu. "Tanrım..." Oldukça büyük bir kütüphane ile karşı karşıyaydım. Burada oldukça fazla kitap vardı ki elimde tuttuğum eski kitap ile çok gereksiz hissetmiştim o an. Başımı çevirdiğimde esmer bedenin duvara yaslanmış benim gibi odayı incelediğini görmüştüm. " Gerçekten güzeller, öyle değil mi?" Dudaklarındaki geniş sırıtış ile sorduğunda aklımdan Voah, adam gülümseyebiliyormuş düşüncesi geçerken konuşmaya başladığında gür bir ses tonu olmasına karşın hoş bir tını ile insanın dinleyesini getiriyor oluşunu fark ettim. Göğsünde kavuşturduğu kollarını tembelce çözmüş, kemikli parmakları ile geniş kütüphanede bir yeri işaret etti. " İlk 4 raftan istediğin kadar kitabı alabilirsin. Bunları bir bağış olarak düşün." Sözleri ile bugün daha ne kadar şaşırabileceğimi düşünürken birkaç paytak adımda rafların önüne gelmiştim. Odanın her yeri kitaptı ve bu muazzam bir görüntüydü. Kemikli parmaklarımın arasında tutup az önce adama sattığım kitap gözlerime iliştiğinde kaşlarım havalanırken parmaklarım o kitabın üzerine gitmişti. " Ughh" Dudaklarımdan garip bir mırıltı çıkarken uzun kirpiklerimi hızla kırpıştırıyordum. Soğuk görünümlü bu adam oldukça bonkördü ve bu çok hoşuma gitmişti. Hızla yüzümü ondan tarafa dönüp gözlerini üzerime dikmiş adamın önünde peş peşe saygıyla eğilmeye başladım. "Teşekkür ederim efendim. Çok teşekkür ederim." Kelimeler dudaklarımdan dökülürken hızla başımı kaldırdığımda kapşonum saçlarımdan süzülerek geri kaymış ve benim gizlemekte büyük bir çaba sarf ettiğim kulaklarım meydana çıkmıştı. Şaşırdığı belli olan adam kaşlarını havaya kaldırırken hızla ellerimi kedi kulaklarıma götürmüştüm ki parmaklarımın arasındaki eski kitap parkeye düşüp tok bir ses çıkarmıştı. " Ah, efendim.. şey..." Şaşkın bir ifade ile bana bakan adama ne olduğumu açıklayamazken tiksinç bir yüz ifadesi eşliğinde beni evinden kovacağı anı gözlerimi sımsıkı kapatarak beklemeye başlamıştım bile. Ben onun gür bir ses ile beni evinden kovacağı anı beklerken sıcak nefesini alnımda hissetmiştim. Gözlerimi yavaşça araladığımda hala şaşkınlığını açıkca belli eden esmer adam parmaklarını saç tutamlarımın arasına sokmuş, kedi kulaklarımı okşuyordu. Her ne kadar gergin olsam bile bu hareketi uysal bir kedi misali mayışmış bir yüz ifadesi takınmama sebep olmuştu. Hırkamın içinden belime doladığım kuyruğum da özgürlüğüne kavuşup ahenkle havada süzülürken karşımdaki adam onu daha ne kadar şaşırtabileceğimi düşünüyormuş gibiydi. " Tanrım... Sen... mucizevisin. " Dudaklarından dökülen kelimeler ile gözlerimi onun yoğun kahveliklerine dikerken, parmaklarını saç tutamlarımın arasında gezdirirken değişen mimiklerini izledim. Beni kovmasını beklerken bu şekilde davranıyor oluşu beni de açıkca şaşırtıyordu. Bir şeyler söylemek istiyor, ama şaşkınlığının esiri olarak sadece dudaklarını boş bir şekilde hareket ettiriyor gibiydi karşımdaki esmer beden. Parmakları saçlarımın arasından kayıp çekingen bir tavırla kuyruğumu kavrarken orada öylece durmuş hareketlerini izliyordum. Ardından birden eli çekilmiş, alnımda hissettiğim sıcak nefesi kaybolmuştu.  
" Ben... ben salona geçiyorum. Sen de Ihmm... Taşıyabileceğin kadar kitap seçersin. "  
Birden gerilen suratıyla gergince ve alelacele söyleyip bulunduğumuz odayı terk etmişti. Birden değişmesiyle şaşırırken dudaklarım aralanmış, kaşlarım kalkmıştı. Oysaki ilk defa biri... kedi kulaklarımı okşamıştı ve bu hoş bir duyguydu. Ama herkes gibi korkmuştu o da benim bu halimden. Omuzlarım düşerken tekrar kendimi rafların arasına sürükleyip kitaplardan seçmeye başladım. Dönemin en çok okunan kitaplarından ve eskide kalmış da bulunması zor olan birkaç kitap ilişmişti ki gözüme. Almamda sakınca olmadığını düşünerek satmanın benim için kolay olacağını düşündüğüm kitapları aldım. Kucakladığım kitaplara bakarken dudaklarımda geniş bir gülümseme vardı. Kitapları seviyordum. Onları satarken üzülecektim fakat paraya da ihtiyacım var. Kitaplarla birlikte geniş odadan çıktığımda direkt çekip gitmenin kabalık olacağını düşünerek evin sahibi olan esmer adamı aramaya başladım. Göz ucuyla aralık kapılara bakarken az önceki tepkisinden dolayı çekiniyordum da. Pek de zorlanmadan salonu bulduğumda birkaç küçük adımda içeri girdim. Esmer adam, konforlu görünen bir koltukta bacak bacak üzerine atmış asil insanlar misali kahvesini yudumluyordu. Gözleri benimkilere takıldığında yavaşça fincanını önündeki sehbaya bırakıp genişce gülümsedi. Tanrım, gülümsemesi gerçekten büyüleyiciydi. " Hey, otursana...kedicik?"  
Takılan lakaba mı şaşırsam yoksa oturmamı istemesine mi bilemezken kendimi çaprazındaki tekli koltuğa otururken bulmuştum. Cılız kollarımın arasındaki kitapları koltuğun yanına, parkeye, bıraktıktan sonra ellerimi dizlerimin üstüne koyup çekingence esmer olana baktım. Şu an o bana gülümseyerek bakıyor olsa bile oldukça gerginim. Sesli bir şekilde yutkunurken adamın ağır çekimde arkasına yaslanışını izledim. " Bana biraz kendinden bahsetmek ister misin?" Gözleri, kucağıma çektiğim kuyruğumu incelerken bana yönelttiği soru üzerine tek kaşımı kaldırarak bakmaya başladım. " Sizin hakkınızda hiçbir şey bilmezken neden bunu yapayım?" Normalde agresif ya da insanları tersleyen biri değilimdir. Fakat şu an oldukça gergin hissediyordum ve normal bir durum içersinde değilim. Kedimsi özelliklerimi gören sayılı insanlardan biri olduğu için mi, gören sayılı insanlar içinde gördükten sonra en uzun süre yanında kalmış olduğum insan oluşundan dolayı mı gergindim bilmiyorum fakat bir gerçek varsa o da oldukça gergin olduğumdu.  
Boğuk kahkahası kulaklarıma dolarken ben de onun gibi arkama yaslandım. " Ah, haklısın. Ben Kim Jongin. Fotoğrafçıyım. Bana kendinden bahsetsene kedi çocuk. Adın ne? Okuyor musun?"  
Kendinden kısaca bahsettiğinde adının Jongin olduğunu öğrendiğim adama gözlerimi kısarak bakmaya başladım. Ardından dudaklarımda histerik bir gülümseme belirdi. " Adım Sehun. Oh Sehun. Ve ah... Okumak mı? Bu şekilde mi? Bu kedi kulakları ve kuyruğuyla insanlar varlığımı bile kabul etmek istemezken okumaktan söz edemeyiz. " Gözüm yere bıraktığım kitaplara kayarken dudaklarımdaki gülümseme buruklaşmıştı. " Kitapları çok seviyorum. Ama başlıklarını dahi okumakta güçlük çekiyorum. " Sözlerimi sonlandırıp bakışlarımı tekrar Jongin'e çevirdiğimde yüzündeki ifadeyi okumak oldukça zordu. Bunun için uğraşmadım da. Gözüm onun sade salonunu incelerken söyleyeceklerini bekledim sadece. " Sehun! Bak, aklımda mükemmel bir fikir var. Bundan ikimizde kârlı çıkabiliriz. Kötü gördüğün kedi kulakların ve kuyruğumla mucizeler yaratabiliriz."  
Şaşkınlıkla dikkatimi yeniden Jongin'e verirken cevabım oldukça basitti. " Ne?" Jongin, önce pötürlü dilini dolgun dudaklarının üzerinde gezdirip nemlenmesine sebep olmuş, ardından hevesle parlayan gözlerine hevesli ses tonu eklenerek anlatmaya başlamıştı. " Bak, bir şirkette çalışıyorum. Fotoğrafçı olarak. Ve yükselmem gerek. Bunun içinde ilgi çekici bir şeyleri fotoğraflamalıyım. Ve bu sensin Sehun! Sen ve senin mucizevi kedi şeylerin..." Parmakları hala anlamlandırmakta güçlük çekermişcesine garip bir ifade eşliğinde kuyruğumu göstermişti." Harika olabilirsin Sehun. Güzel bir fiziğin ve yüzün var. Ve farklısın. Eğer senin fotoğraflarını çekmeme izin verirsen ben işimde yükselirim sende oldukça para kazanırsın. Sence de çok iyi olmaz mı?" Bu sefer o, küçük bir çocuğun umuduyla parlayan gözlerini benimkilere diktiğinde daha fazla gerildiğimi hissettim. Bu kabul edilebilir bir teklif gibi görünce bile korkuyordum. Onunda dediği gibi, farklıydım. Ve insanlar sanılanın aksine farklı şeyleri sevmezdi. " Ben... Ben onca zaman bunu saklamaya çalışırken sen herkese göstermekten söz ediyorsun Jongin. İnsanların tepkisini çekmez mi?"  
" Hadi ama Sehun. Zamanında kim sana nasıl davrandı bilmiyorum fakat inan kötü olmayacak. Söz veriyorum sana. Tepki çekmeyeceksin. İnsanlar bunu sevecek!" Dudaklarındaki gülümseme genişlerken kendinden öylesine emin görünüyordu ki buna kapılmamak elde değildi. Ben, farkında olmadan onun güzel gülüşünde kaybolurken dudaklarımdan "Olur." kelimesi dökülmüştü bile. 

•••••

Her zaman küçük standımı kurduğum yerdeydim yine. Fakat bu sefer farklı olarak önümde ikinci el kitaplarla dolu bir stand ile insanlara çaresizce kitap satmak yerine ellerimi ceplerime koymuş, etrafıma bakınarak Jongin'i bekliyordum. Dün, evinden ayrılırken bu saatlerde yine standımı kurduğum yerde beklememi istemişti benden. Beni stüdyosuna götürecek, ardından fotoğraflarımı çekecekti. Yorgun bir nefes verirken sokağın başından dönen arabayı ve zar zor seçebildiğim içindeki silueti görmem ile gözlerim parlamıştı. Hava dünküne oranla sıcak olsa bile hafif esen bahar rüzgarları insanları farkında olmadan üşütecek nitelikteydi. Tabi, gözlerimden yansıyan sevincimin tek sebebi bu değildi. Oldukça meraklı ve heyecanlıydım. İlk defa böyle bir şey yapacak olmanın çocuksu heyecanını taşıyordum içimde.  
Siyah, pek de gösterişi olmayan araba önümde durduğunda vakit kaybetmeden ön koltuğa, Jongin'in yanına, oturdum.  
"Merhaba Sehun."  
"Merhaba."  
Jongin, ben arabaya binip emniyet kemerimi bağlarken başıyla küçük bir selam verip arabayı sürmeye devam etmişti. Her zamanki gibi hırkamın içinden belime doladığım kuyruğumu serbest bırakırken ilk defa birinin yanında bu denli rahat olabilmek garip, bir o kadar da huzurlu bir histi. Arkama yaslanıp baygın bakışlarımı tüm dikkatini yola vererek arabayı süren Jongin'e diktim. Hoş görünüyordu. Üzerinde soluk bordo bir tişört ve kot pantolon vardı. Kahve tutamları alnını süslüyor, aralık dolgun dudaklarından ağır ağır soluyordu. Fazlasıyla sade olmasına rağmen çekici bir görüntüydü.  
Üzerindeki bakışlarımı hissetmiş olacak ki göz ucuyla bana bakmış, ardından tekrar yola dönmüştü.  
" Biraz sakinleş Sehun. Suratın bembeyaz olmuş ve inan ten rengin ile alakası yok. "  
Alaylı sözleri karşısında dudaklarından boğuk bir kıkırtı koparken benim ellerim yanaklarıma gitmişti. Heyecanlıydım ve bunu gizlemekten bile acizdim. Yerime iyice sinerken sessiz kalmayı tercih ettim. Dudaklarımdan kelimeler çıkmak istese bile içimdeki heyecan duygusuyla baş edemiyordum ve büyük ihtimalle kekelerdim. Gözlerimi Jongin'den alıp yola çevirirken bu sefer onun beni izlediğini hissedebiliyordum. Yüzümde gezinen gözlerini görmesem bile varlığından emindim.  
"Seni kızdırdım mı?"  
Gözlerim, dışardaki ışıltılı hayatın esiri olmuşcasına caddedeki insanları seyre dalmıştı. Sözlerini anlamlandıramayarak basitçe sorduğum. "Hm?"  
"Az önceki sözlerimden dolayı. Kızmadın değil mi?"  
Sesi... Jongin'in öyle bir sesi vardı ki insanı mayıştırıyor, dinleyesini getiriyordu. Dalgın bakışlarımı ona yönelttiğimde bana bakmasa bile başımı olumsuz anlamda salladım. " Ah, hayır tabikide. Sadece... Evet, oldukça heyecanlıyım ve buna engel olamıyorum. "  
Başını anladığını belirtircesine sallarken yüzümü tekrar caddedeki insanlara çevirdim. Ve yolun kalanında konuşmadık.  
•••••  
" Voah, burası gerçekten güzelmiş. "  
Jongin'in stüdyosundaydık. Burası gerçekten beklediğimden çok daha güzel ve ferah bir ortamdı. Stüdyo şehrin merkezinde, bir binanın en üst katındaydı. Girişte ufak bir oda vardı ki oranın ne işe yaradığı hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Belki de malzemelerini oraya koyuyordu. Fotoğraf çekimlerini gerçekleştirdiği yer ise şu an bulunduğum geniş yerdi. Birçok fotoğraf makinesi ve ışıklandırma vardı. Odakta ise beyaz bir platform. Zemin ve duvarlar da bembeyazdı ve tüm bu beyazlığın içinde gözlerim kamaşıyordu.  
" Beğenmene sevindim. "  
Arkamdan gelen ses ile Jongin'e döndüm. Kalçasını kenardaki tekli koltuğa yaslamış benim gibi etrafa bakıyordu. Sanki o da ilk defa buraya geliyormuşcasına süzüyordu etrafını ki en sonunda gözlerimiş buluşmuş, ellerini çırparak kalçasını yasladığı yerden kalkarak bana doğru gelmeye başlamıştı. " Hadi başlayalım kedicik. " Yeni edindiğim lakap ile kahkaha atarken başımla onu onayladım ve üzerimdeki hırkayı çıkarıp kapının hemen yanındaki askılığa astım.  
" Imm, ben ne yapmalıyım?" Jongin fotoğraf makinesinin önüne geçmiş benim bilmediğim şeylerle ilgilenirken ellerimi pantolonumun arka cebine sokarak sordum. Bu konu hakkında hiçbir fikir sahibi olmamam işimi zorlaştırıyordu fakat Jongin profesyonel bir fotoğrafçıydı, yani öyle gibi görünüyordu, bu yüzden sorun yaşamayacağımı düşünüyordum.  
" Soyun."  
Jongin, fotoğraf makinesinden kafasını kaldırmadan çok normal bir şey söylüyormuşcasına söylediğinde dudaklarımdan çıkan kaba bir "Ha?" nidasına engel olamadım. " Soyunayım mı?" Jongin, başını fotoğraf makinesinden kaldırıp bana baktığında belli belirsiz mırıltılar eşliğinde başıyla onayladı. " Evet Sehun, senden tüm kıyafetlerini çıkarmanı istiyorum. " Dudaklarım şaşkınlıkla aralanırken kaşlarım çatılmıştı. Bu isteğini anlamlandıramıyordum. " Ah, bak. Aklımdaki temaya göre... yani saf bir şeyleri fotoğraflamak istiyorum. Sen de o saf olansın Sehun. Saf, masum bir kedi insan. Anlatabiliyor muyum? Ve bunun için de senden tüm kıyafetlerini çıkarmanı istiyorum. "  
Anlamadığımı anlamış olacak ki her kelimenin üzerine basarak ve yavaş yavaş konuşmuştu. Tam itiraz edeceğim sırada ise konuşmak için tekrar aralanmıştı dudakları. " Fakat çekimlerde beyaz bir örtü kullanacağız. Utanmana ve çekinmene gerek yok tamam mı? Lütfen. " Küçük bir çocuğu ikna etmeye çalışırcasına konuşuyordu benimle. Dudaklarımdan garip mırıltılar çıkarken dudağımın kenarını dişledim. Bunu yapabilir miydim bilmiyordum ve bunun düşüncesi bile beni utandırıyordu. " Ama..."  
"Ama sorun olmayacak Sehun. Hadi ama güzelim, ben şimdi senin için örtüyü getireceğim tamam mı? Sen de üzerindekileri çıkart ve platforma uzan. "  
Sözlerimi kesmiş, konuşmama izin vermeden bulunduğumuz odayı terk etmişti Jongin. Omuzlarım düşerken platforma diktim gözlerimi.  
Hadi ama Sehun. Buraya kadar gelmişken vaz geçmek aptallık olur. Sorun olmayacak. Kendimi ikna etmek istercesine konuşurken beyaz tenimi saran limoni sarı tişörtümü bedenimden sıyırdım. Ayakkabılarımı çıkardıktan sonra altımdaki eski kotu da boxerım ile birlikte hızlıca çıkarmış, az önce Jongin'in kalçasını yasladığı koltuğun üzerine bırakmıştım. Paytak adımlarım eşliğinde platforma ilerledim ve Jongin'in dediği gibi platforma oturdum. Platform soğuktu ki üzerine oturduğumda kedi kulaklarımdaki tüylere varana kadar irkilmiştim. " Uhh" Pamuk şekeri andıran kuyruğumu bacaklarımın arasına dolarken Jongin'i beklemeye başladım ki beni çok bekletmemiş, birkaç dakika dahi geçmeden kucağında ipeksi beyaz bir örtü ile geri gelmişti. Gülümseyerek içeri gelip gözleri benimle buluştuğunda olduğu yerde durup açıkca bedenimi süzmüştü. Utanç duygusu bedenimi ele geçirirken parmaklarımı platformun kenarlarına yaslayıp gözlerimi kaçırdım. " Tahmin ettiğimden çok daha güzel bir vücudun varmış Oh Sehun." Kocaman olan gözlerimi onunkilere diktim. " Yah!" Ben içinde bulunduğum utanç duygusundan dolayı ona bağırırken o kıkırdayarak yanıma geliyordu. Sesli bir nefes verip gözlerimi ona diktim. Bir erkek olabilirdim fakat çıplaklık utandığım bir durumdu ve sözleri her ne kadar bir iltifat olsa bile utanmama sebep oluyordu. " Gerçekten buna gerek var mıydı? " Sesim minik bir çocuk gibi çıkarken bunu umursamadım. " Hmhm, vardı Sehun. Ayrıca şunu keser misin? Utanılacak bir şey yok. Hem güzel vücudun var. Bunu kullanmayı bilmelisin." Ne ara yanıma geldiğini bile bilmiyordum ama şu an çene hattımdan kavrayak yüzüne bakmaya zorluyordu beni. Kızaran yanaklarıma içimden söverken başımla onayladım onu. Nefesini yüzümde hissediyordum ve huylandırıyordu. " Teşekkür ederim, kedicik." Büyük elini saçlarıma çıkarıp grimsi kedi kulaklarıma okşadıktan sonra örtüyü platformun kenarına bırakmıştı. " İlk önce... şu şekilde uzanmalısın Hun. " Kolumdan tutarak yan bir şekilde yatmama yardımcı olmuştu. Onu dinleyerek sessizce söylediklerini yapıyordum. Dizlerimi kırıp kuyruğumu bacaklarıma doladığımda bir ara kalça kıvrımıma makyaj yaparak daha belirgin hale gelmesi fikrini öne sürmüştü ki teklif ettiği gibi hiddetle reddedişim ile başka bir şey söylememişti. İstediği pozisyona uyduğumu düşündüğünde geri çekilerek kamerasının yanına gitmişti. Platformda yan bir şekilde uzanıyordum,bacaklarımı hafifçe kırmıştım ve tüylü kuyruğum bacaklarımın arasından geçmiş, göğsüme doğru uzanan kuyruğuma gevşekçe sarılıyordum. Saçlarım dağılmış,her zaman baygın olan bakışlarımı kameraya dikmemi istemişti Jongin. Bunun için herhangi bir örtü kullanmıyorduk ve bu beni sinirlendirse bile kuyruğumun bedenimi bir nevi muhafaza ettiğine inanıyordum ki tamamen boş bir inanış olduğunun farkındaydım. " Evet, Sehun başını biraz kaldır lütfen. " Jongin'in her talimatını dinlerken doğrudan kameraya bakıyordum. Jongin peş peşe birkaç fotoğraf çekiyor, ardından tatmin olmamışcasına başını sallıyordu. " Sorun ne?" Kameradaki fotoğrafları inceleyen Jongin, başını kaldırıp bana baktığında bir süre bakışları üzerimde yoğunlaşmış, ardından hızlı adımlarla yanıma doğru gelmişti. " Belki de biraz daha şöyle durmalısın. " Platforma, yanıma geldiğinde elini kalçama attığı gibi çığlığı basmıştım. " Hey, neden bağırıyorsun?" Kaşlarını çatarak sorduğunda aynı şekilde cevap verdim ona." Az önce dokunduğun yer benim popomdu!"  
Derin bir nefes verdiğini gördüm. Sabır dileniyor gibiydi. " Sehun, sadece pozisyonunu ayarlamaya çalışıyorum tamam mı? " Sesi sinirli çıkmıştı. Onu gerçekten sinirlendirmiştim sanırım ve bu beni ürkütmüştü. Jongin sinirliyken kesinlikle o insana huzur veren sesinden eser kalmıyordu. " Ben...tamam. Afedersin Jongin." Belli belirsiz "Sorun değil." Diye mırıldandığını son anda duyabilmiştim. Tekrar platforma uzanırken Jongin'in eli kalçamı kavramış, diğer eliyle bacağımın kaba etini tutarak kendince en iyi pozisyonu bulmaya çalışıyordu. Eli kalçam ile bacağım arasında gidip geliyordu ve bedenimin ısısının arttığını hissediyordum. Onun hangi cinse karşı ilgi duyduğunu bilmiyordum fakat ben hiçbir zaman bamyalarını kızların şeftalilerine sokup üremek isteyen erkeklerden olmamıştım. Belki de bu yüzdendi bu denli tepki gösteriyor oluşum, Jongin'i inceleme fırsatı bulduğumdan beri çekici buluyordum ve çıplak bedenime pozisyon mu bulmaya çalışıyor, okşuyor mu belli değildi. Dokunduğu yerler karıncalanma hissi uyandırıyordu. Bedenimin onun amacı farklı olan dokunuşlarına çok farklı tepki verdiği aşikardı. Karşımdaki adam kasıklarımda hissettiğim yabancı hisse sebep oluyordu. Sesli bir şekilde yutkunurken bakışlarını üzerimde hissettim. O esnada kuyruğuma yer bulmak istercesine iki bacağım arasındaki mesafeyi ayarlıyordu. Yanaklarım kızarırken ellerimle yüzümü kapatmıştım. Onun üzerimdeki dokunuşlarından etkilendiğim için benimle alay edeceğinden korkuyordum. O yaklaşık 5 dakikadır bedenim için pozisyon bulmaya çalışıyordu fakat ben utandığım için bacaklarımı kendime çekerek top gibi olduğumdan her şeyi bozmuştum. Kızarak söylenmesini beklesem de karşılaştığım tepki bileklerimi saran parmakları olmuştu. Ellerimi yüzümden çekip yüzüme bakmaya çalıştığında gözlerimi kaçırmaya çalıştım. " Ben, afedersin Jo-" Ve bu sefer sözlerimi bölen Jongin'in dudaklarımın üzerine kapanan dudaklarıydı. Jongin tanıştığımızdan beri beklediğim tepkileri veren biri olmamıştı ve şu an dudaklarımın üzerinde tembelce hareket eden dudaklarıyla gözlerim yuvalarından çıkacakmışcasına büyümüştü. Bileklerimden tuttuğu ellerimi yumruk yaparken ona karşı gelmek adına hiçbir harekette bulunmamış olmam, ona cesaret vermiş olacak ki üzerime doğru eğilmiş, sırtımı platforma yaslamama sebep olmuştu. Fazlasıyla şaşkındım ve ne tepki vermem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Ondan etkilendiğim kaçınılmaz bir gerçek iken öpücüğüne karşılık vermem için yeterli bir sebep miydi ki bu? " Sehun, çok güzelsin. " Dudaklarımdan yavaşça ayrıldığında mırıldanarak söylemişti ki nefesi nefesimi okşuyordu. Büyük eli yanağımı kavrayıp baş parmağıyla okşarken gözlerimi gözlerine dikmiş hızla soluyarak bakıyordum sadece. " Ben... B-en..."  
" Shh, güzelim sadece bana karşılık ver. Tamam mı?"  
Dudakları tekrar dudaklarımın üzerindeki yerini aldığında ağır ağır yanağımı okşarken, aynı yavaşlıkta öpüyordu dudaklarımı. Tereddütle bakan gözlerimi yoğun kahve denizine diktiğimde benden karşılık bekliyor olduğunu gördüm. Gözlerimi yavaşça kapatırken tek elimi göğsüne koymuş, dudaklarımı aralayarak yavaşça karşılık vermeye başlamıştım dudaklarımın üzerindeki dudaklarına. Dudaklarımız birbiri üzerinde ahenkle hareket ederken ona karşılık vermemle birlikte öpücük yavaşlığını kaybetmişti. Alt dudağımı kavrayıp emerken çekiştiriyor, dudaklarımı hırpalıyordu. Göğsünde gezinen parmaklarım tişörtünü kavrayıp kendime çektiğimde bu hoşuna gitmiş gibiydi. Jongin dudaklarımı hırpalıyordu ve her saniye çıplak bedenim daha da ısınıyordu. Uzun parmaklarım tişörtünden içeri izinsizce süzülüp benimkinin aksine soğuk bedenini keşfetmeye çalışıyordu. Parmaklarım belirgin karın kaslarını okşarken Jongin dudaklarımı bırakmış, çene hattıma ve boynuma yönelmişti. Göğsüm oksijen ihtiyacıyla hızla inip kalkarken platformun izin verdiği ölçüde başımı geriye atıp Jongin'e alan oluşturdum. Pötürlü dili adem elmamı okşarken sesli bir şekilde yutkunmama engel olamadım. O, dilini ve dudaklarını profesyonelce kullanırken aklımı yitirmemek için içimden Tanrı'ya dualar etmeye başladım. Pamuk şekeri andıran kuyruğum sert zeminde sürterken Jongin birden geri çekilmiş, üzerindeki kıyafetleri alelacele çıkarırken bana görsel bir şölen yaşatıyordu adeta. " Tanrım.." kendi kendime mırıldanırken gözlerim onun kahverengi deniziyle buluşmuş, bana yarım ağız sırıtışıyla karşılık vermişti. Tanrı onu yaratırken oldukça cömert davranmıştı. O kusursuz görünüyordu. " Bu kadar etkileneceğini bilsem daha erken soyunurdum Sehun. " Birden yanaklarım kıpkırmızı kesilirken onun boğuk kahkası kulaklarıma dolmuştu. Kısa bir süre sonra tekrar platforma çıkıp üzerime doğru abandığında, dudaklarını göğsüme sürtüyor, öpmüyor ya da emmiyordu. Sadece dolgun dudaklarını tenimde gezdirirken benim çıldırmama sebep oluyordu. " Sehun, sen mükemmel yaratılmışsın. " Göğsümden göbek deliğime doğru üstün körü öpücükler kondurarak inerken fısıldadığında parmaklarımı onun saç tutamlarına dolayıp bedenime yapıştırdım başını. Dudaklarıyla kaburga kemiklerimin belirgin hizasına kelebek öpücükleri bırakıyordu. Büyük elleri rahat durmayıp bacaklarımı okşarken dişlerimi alt dudağıma geçirdim. Bu gerçekten güzel hissettiriyordu. " J-Jongin!" Beklemediğim bir şey yapmış, birden erekte olmuş penisimi dudaklarının arasına almıştı. Dudaklarını penisimin üzerinde bir bebeğin annesinin memesini emmesi gibi hareket ettirirken onu kendime bastırıyor, mimiklerimi buruştururken kedimsi mırıltılarımı serbest bırakıyordum. Jongin göz ucuyla beni kontrol ettikten sonra bacaklarımı okşarken başını yavaşça penisimin üzerinde hareket ettirmeye başladı. Zaten erekte olmuş olan penisim onun sıcak ve salyalı ağzıyla buluştuğundan kasıklarım karıncalanmaya midem kasılmaya başlamıştı. " I-Ihmm..aa Jo-.." kelimelerimi bile düzgün söyleyemiyordum. Sadece dudakları bile cenneti görmem için yetiyordu.  
Jongin penisimi yanaklarına birkaç kez çarptırmış ardından zevk suyumu çoktan akıtmaya başladığım penisimi ağzından çıkarmıştı. Bacaklarımı onun için aralarken Jongin platforma biraz daha eğilmişti. " Deliğin benim için heyecanla kasılıyor bebeğim. " Jongin'in sesini duyduğumda başımı kaldırıp ona baktığımda yüzünün bacak aramda olduğunu görmüştüm. Deliğime çarpan nefesi bile içimi gıdıklarkan birden deliğimin çevresini yalamaya başlamıştı. Utanç duygusuyla ellerimle yüzümü kapatırken Jongin deliğimin girişini adeta emiyor, dilini içime sokmaya çalışıyordu. Tanrım, bu his.. bu his mükemmeldi.

••••••

" S-sehuıhm!"  
Jongin kendini sertçe içime itiyor, aynı zamanda boğukça adımı inliyordu. Kedimsi mırıltılarıma karışan onun adı, stüdyo odasında yankılanırken tüylü kuyruğum onun sırtını, bacaklarını keşfe çıkmıştı. " Tanrım.. ço-k darsın Sehun. "  
Deliğimi yırtmak istercesine içime giriyor, duvarlarımı eziyordu. Beline doladığım bacaklarımı sıkılaştırırken kendimi kasıp ona daha dar bir alan oluşturmaya çalıştım. Zevk her yerdeydi şu an benim için. Yıldızları sayabiliyor, cenneti görebiliyordum. Kuyruğumu Jongin'in kuyruk sokumunda gezdirdiğimde irkildiğini hissetmiş, terden alnıma yapışan saçlarımı geri itelerken yarım ağız gülümsemiştim. " Yaramazsın kedicik.. " Jongin nefes nefese söylerken birden içimde hissettiğim sıcaklık ve yoğun sıvıyla kedi kulaklarımdaki en ince tüylere varana kadar irkilmiştim. Onun ardından ben de ikimizin karnını kirletirken Jongin tapılası gülümsemesini takınmış, içimden çıkarken platformda yanıma uzanmıştı. İkimizin de göğsü hızla inip kalkıyor,ikimiz de nefes alış verişlerimizi düzene sokmaya çalışıyorduk. Uzanıp Jongin'in zaten dolgun olan fakat öpüşmekten dolayı daha da şişen dudaklarına dudaklarımı bastırdığımda Jongin çenemden tutarak öpücüğü planladığımdan daha uzun tutmuştu. Kaslı kolları benim cılız bedenime dolanırken ben de kuyruğumu onun beline doladım. " Sen, mucizevisin kedicik. Mucizesin, mükemmel olansın Oh Sehun. " Jongin'in sözleri gururumu okşarken burnumu göğsüne sürtüp iyice ona sokuldum. Beni etkileyen ve kalbimi deli gibi çarptıran bu adamın yanında olmak, ondan bu sözleri duymak hayatımdaki en büyük şans ve mutluluk sebebiydi. O an her şeyi görmezden gelirken sadece Jongin'in göğsüne sokularak uyumak istiyordum. Onun mucizevi kediciği olmak hoşuma gitmişti. Ve öyle de yaptım. Jongin, kedi kulaklarımı okşayıp saçlarımı öperken yorgun bedenimi uykunun kollarına bıraktım.


End file.
